


A Successful Experiment

by LilyRose9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRose9/pseuds/LilyRose9
Summary: Remus orchestrates and finalizes an experiment.





	A Successful Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Whew... So I got bit by a random smut bunny and needed to write this. I own nothing, but if I did, this would be my OT3 for life.

“Merlin kitten, when did you get so hot?” Sirius panted in Hermione’s ear as she straddled him, her brown curls tumbling over her shoulder.

“Probably around the time you came tumbling out of the Veil,” her response had the resident werewolf snickering in the corner where he sat. Remus was sprawled out in the chair, his legs outstretched as his hand lazily stroked the growing bulge in his pants.

“Less talking you two,” he growled, his eyes glinting amber in the low light.

“Yes Alpha,” Hermione smirked at the following growl and returned to the task of getting the man beneath her to snap.

   Bending down she started a trail of kisses down the side of his jaw, before tilting her head up to bite at his ear. The animagus beneath her shuddered and retaliated by sliding his calloused hands up her back stroking her spine before dipping down to caress her ass, fondling the lace that barely covered her. Nibbling on his ear, she let her own hands do some wandering, starting around his collarbone, dragging her nails down the inked skin that was bare before her. Tugging at the v-neck that obstructed the rest of her view, she grumbled and fumbled about for her wand to vanish the offending article.

   “Evanesco,” the werewolf’s voice had roughened over the last minute and sent a shiver down Hermione’s spine.

   Pleased that his mate liked the show, Sirius decided to step up his game and leaned up to pull Hermione into a kiss. His hands wound in her chocolate curls, twining around the silky locks to pull her head back and bare her neck. Biting at her bottom lip, he grinned at her shudder and decided to show her that he knew how to use his teeth as well. Nosing at her chin, he laved his tongue along the column of her neck before placing slow kisses on each spot. As she settled into his soft ministrations, her body starting to sag into his arms, he struck. His mouth latched onto her neck, and he bit into the soft flesh, gently at first, then with increasing pressure.

   Hermione went stiff as a board in his arms at the first feel of teeth, she thought she’d told him no marks, but apparently the dog couldn’t care less. Growling internally, she decided to get even, grinding her hips down harshly on his lap, smiling at the low moan that sounded beneath her as he threw his head back away from her neck. She moved her hips in a slow figure eight along his clothed erection, moaning softly to herself at the sweet rush of friction it gave her. Reaching forward, she grabbed his hands in her own and pushed them up towards his head, pinning them to the bed. Throwing her hair back, she pressed down on his hands and started to dot his chest with her own bites and kisses, paying special attention to the black tattoo winding around his left peck, the fractured lines and dots creating the constellation he was named for.

   Remus shook his head at the brunette’s audacity in pinning the Black wizard beneath her, sure his mate liked to submit once and awhile, but only to his Alpha, Hermione was about to be in for an interesting ride. Sliding his free hand inside his loose trousers he freed his cock from the fabric, hissing at the cold air that hit it as he did. Using his other hand, he flicked his wand at the couple grinding on the bed, smirking at their twin gasps as the rest of their skin was bared to the chill in the room. Seeing their naked forms slide together faster from the skin to skin contact, he ran his hand along his cock, muttering a quick lubrication charm for himself and the couple before him.

   Hermione tried not to growl at the sneaky wolf’s interference, but it was hard, she’d been planning to do something similar soon after all. She let out a small gasp as the tables were turned on her, Sirius flipping her in a solid movement, bracing her in underneath him. Bending his head, Sirius quickly took a nipple in his mouth to silence and protest, smirking into the supple flesh as she moaned. Using his other hand, he pinched and stroked at the other nipple, kneading her breast in equal measure. Sucking at her tit, he switched sides and did the same to the other, his hand sliding down her body to the apex of her thighs. Stroking down the soft flesh, he groaned into her breast at how wet she was. Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed, as she unconsciously parted her legs giving him easier access.

   “Please, Sirius?” she whimpered, her need for relief trumping her desire for control.

   Sirius chuckled as he moved down her chest, licking and trailing small nips at the flesh beneath him before he settled between her legs. His cock throbbed, and he wanted to just plunge into the wet warmth before him, but he knew the werewolf sitting across the room had plans, and he had to make sure to follow them. Nosing at her parted thighs, he licked at the skin along her hip bone while he spread her lower lips, lightly tracing the damp flesh before diving in. He licked and nipped at her lips, his nose brushing against her clit sending her body into a violent twitch. Switching directions, he moved up and sucked at the glistening pink nub before sliding a finger inside her wet warmth. Back and forth, he circled her clit with his tongue as he crooked his finger in and out of her before adding a second, and then a third. At the addition of the third finger sliding inside her to brush against the spot that had her head slamming back against the pillow, Hermione let out a low continuous moan, and with a flick of Sirius’s tongue, she came, with a low, “Fuck Sirius, fuck.”

   Remus shook his head at Sirius’s pleased smirk, the animagus sitting back to watch the woman beneath him as she lay panting for breath. Looking over at his alpha, grey eyes met amber, and Remus knew it was his turn. Standing up, he shirked his pants the rest of the way off and made his way over to the bed. Sliding up behind Sirius, he pulled the man’s long dark hair, tugging his head so his face tilted back just enough to kiss him. Teeth and tongue battled for dominance as the wolf got a taste of the sweet witch before them from his mate. Said witch was watching them with blown out pupils, her chest heaving at their display. Pushing Sirius back towards her, Remus directed the other man’s motions as he grasped one of Hermione’s smooth tan legs and wrapped it around the Black wizard’s torso. Catching the hint, she wrapped her legs around the other man, bringing his cock flush to her core.

   Groaning at the duel sensation of the wet warmth brushing against his cock and the tongue laving his neck, Sirius lost himself to the sensations for a moment, until the sharp pleasure pain of his mate’s elegant hand struck his ass. Rolling his eyes, Sirius leaned down at kissed Hermione, before sheathing himself in her in one go. A palm stroked the stinging flesh of his ass as he let Hermione adjust to him. Trembling with the desire to move, Sirius bucked into her involuntarily as a finger breached his puckered hole, sliding in with relative ease from the lubrication spell Remus had cast earlier. Hermione moaned beneath him at the movement, and taking that as his cue, he began to slowly thrust in and out of her.

   Sweat trickled down her forehead, plastering her hair to her head as she bucked her hips, trying to urge the man inside her to go faster. Sirius took the hint and upped his pace, groaning as he felt a second finger enter him, stretching him out in slow steady movements. Soon he had a decent pace going, his cock disappearing with every thrust inside Hermione, careful to brush his pubic bone against her clit every now and again. A tap at his shoulder had him still for a moment, causing the witch beneath him to open her closed eyes, the chocolate in them molten and furious at the sudden halt of her pleasure.

   Remus chuckled at the glare leveled at his mate from the woman he was fucking before lining his lubed-up cock and sliding inside the man inch by inch. Sirius groaned, torn between bucking back and thrusting forward, but Remus sensing his desire snapped his hips forward, the force driving Sirius into Hermione, who threw her head back in a hiss, pleased that Sirius was moving again. Remus set a harsh, fast pace, brutally pounding into Sirius, who moaned and thrust into Hermione, their moves instinctual. Magic began to surge between the three of them as their sweat soaked bodies came together over and over. Biting down into Sirius’s shoulder over the mating claim he’d left years before, Remus locked eyes with Hermione right as hers opened, amber met chocolate, and with a sudden cry of “Remus, Sirius, fuck,” she came hard, her walls clenching down on Sirius, who between the constant attention from Remus’ cock to his prostate and Hermione’s warm velvet walls, came with a low unintelligible groan he buried in the mass of curls beneath him. Remus as the last one left snapped his hips once, twice, three times before coming, emptying himself inside Sirius.

   The three laid there for a time, panting from the exertion, both physical and magical, as their magic danced between the three of them. Hermione was the first to move, sliding from beneath Sirius, she crawled over to Remus who was sprawled out on the other side of the man. Biting her lip, she tilted her head and brushed her lips against the werewolf’s, pleased when he leaned up slightly and kissed her back. Their kiss was slow, unhurried compared to the one’s she shared with Sirius. Pulling away, she felt the other man wrap an arm around her waist and snuggle into her back.

   “Well I say that was a successful experiment,” she muttered into Remus’ neck, enjoying the scent of fresh cut grass and parchment that always seemed to exude from him.

   “I’ll say, we’re definitely doing that again, and again, and again. You’re not getting rid of us witch,” Sirius growled into her back, his arm tightening around her.

   “You’re stuck with us now Hermione, you’ve caught the attention of a werewolf and a Black wizard, there’s no going back now,” Remus added as a smile stretched over his face at her sleepy nod.

  
  



End file.
